


Leon/Hop somno drabble

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, No sex but I think it needs to be rated E in any case, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: A two paragraph drabble about Leon creeping on his sleeping baby bro. Don't read it if you don't want to, please.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Leon/Hop somno drabble

Hop was sleeping on his back, his legs all tangled in the covers. From his upper thighs and up, though, his body was uncovered. Even in the dim moonlit streaking in from the open window, Leon could tell his little brother was only wearing a tanktop and underwear. His chest rose and fell rhythmically with every breath, mouth open just enough for a bit of drool to leak down his cheek and onto his pillow.

That was all good, it would make what Leon was going to do even easier. But even so, his palms felt slick with sweat as he gingerly sat down on the edge of hops bed and placed a hand on each of his hips, tugging his underwear down to his thighs. Hop murmured at the movements, squirming in his sleep. Leon placed a hand on his thigh and gently shushed him until he settled back into the bed. He slid that hand along his thigh until it rested between Hop's legs, on top of his soft cock.

“Mmm,” Hop moaned, his mouth falling open as Leon wrapped his fingers around him.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, that's all folks,,


End file.
